Skveldiv
Skveldivs are a race of smart humanoids with little muscle. Through time, they've accomplished many things. They live in Ralvhaaz'd which mostly consists of plainlands. Skveldiv racial mount is the armor lion. Their racial weapon is the skveldiv cleaver. Natural traits Most of them use their scary look to frighten their enemies. They are herbivores with small teeth and are also tall, the average height being 2,1 meters. They are also lightweight, an average Skveldiv adult weighting 39 kilograms. Skveldivs naturally have a short lifespan, about 26 years, but with their special procedures, they can live up to 53 years. Skveldivs do not grow hair, and have very large pupils, enabling them to see far. Males and Females are almost inextinguishable and how Skveldivs recognise the gender is unknown. They have very small tails. Their veins and arteries are in their bones, which explains why their organs are attached to their bones. They enter puberty at 7 and enter adulthood at 14 years. Fashion Most Skveldivs wear light robes with hoods, such as cotton and hesug leather, usually with cold colors (dark blue is most common). Miners wear bright green hesug robes with hoods to counter dark. Warriors, usually weaker ones, wear semi-camo cotton (sometimes hesug leather or synthetc fiber) robes. The leader wears a red-yellow robes made of rare and endangered volgus. Psychology Most are very intelligent and educated, thanks to their educaional system. On average, every 8th Skveldiv is unhappy with his/her life. The most common Skveldiv job is mining - 6 out of 10 employed Skveldivs are miners, and 8 out of 10 like their job. A race of robotic servants known as the Skveldileb are serving Skveldivs. Most Skveldivs will, if they're at a bad mood, do something bad to make themselves happy, which includes crime and betrayal of friends. Culture and religion Skveldivs are industrial species. They believe in Forec Kla-Poveak and Soneg Royal Batab-Polecik and are searching if there are more divines. Forec was the inventor of Skveldileb - a robotic race with the brain of the fahop - a creature with an unique type of brain. Soneg was a king who started the "golden age". He also helped the project crossbones become notable and built various schools and hospitals. They also believe in no evil, saying that there is no such thing as evil, but only absence of good. They are ruled by a king and queen. A Skveldiv identity has three (four if married) parts - The first is the given name, the second is the word the married couple choose, the third is the firstname (during marriage, bride applies her firstname to the groom) and a secondname (same as firstname but vice versa). Marrying people with the same firstname or secondname is illegal. Skveldivs count the dates as years before Forec, years after Forec and years after Soneg. There are no months or hours and days are divided into five parts - early day, middle day(or middle night if it's winter), late day, early night.and late night. They also speak the "rune" language - a languages consisting of rune-like letters with consonant-vowel combination. They also have 20 base numbers, so, for example, 53 is (2)(9+4). War Melee warriors have Skveldiv cleavers, but in some cases, such as uprisings, many workers go into the battle, bringing shovels, pickaxes and axes. A type of ranged weapon known as Skveldiv razor is equipped on the arm with a circular, razor-like projectile. They also invented the kevlar vest - a tough, light armor. Architecture Their houses are mostly made of bricks and cement and form a perfect square. An average Skveldiv house is seperated into four "homes" which different families live in. Skveldilebs can also live in a "home". An ongoing project named "project crossbones", a soon-to-be floating city, is aimed at serving as a flood sanctuary. Nation type They are currently ruled by a monarch - king Galmav and queen Ilede Royal Batab-Glisurd. Their advisor is a Skveldileb named F-000136, and they have a heir named Kolda. The constitution of Skveldiv monarchy is (arranged by the power of orders) Royal couple-Advisor-Heir/s-Royal cousins-Region keepers-Region avisors-City keepers-City advisors-Militia commander-Militia advisor-Militia family-Region family-City family-Region heir/s-City heir/s-Militia heir/s Trivia *Skveldivs kinda resemble Voldemort from Harry Potter. *Skveldivs rarely share their technology. *The small teeth came from a nightmare the creator had - being chased around the house by a pale (nearly white) humanoid with small teeth, no nose and completely black eyeballs (closely resembling the ghoul from ghoul's forest 3D) referred as SCP-206 (supposedly the first SCP in the dream and that is not the real SCP-206) **Before that there was another nightmare of the ghoul biting the creator's left arm.